Light-emitting diode is a kind of semiconductor device used widely as a light source. Light-emitting diode has the advantages of power-saving and long lifetime compared to traditional light source such as incandescent bulb and fluorescent lamp. Thus, light-emitting diode has gradually replaced the traditional light source to be applied to various fields such as traffic signs, backlight module, street lights, and medical equipment, etc.
As the brightness of light-emitting diode is demanded to be higher, the industry has focused on how to improve the lighting efficiency to increase the brightness.
FIG. 1 shows a known LED package 10 of the semiconductor lighting device comprises the semiconductor LED chip 12 encapsulated in encapsulation 11, wherein the semiconductor LED chip 12 comprises a p-n junction 13, and encapsulation 11 is usually made of thermosetting material, such as epoxy, or thermoplastic material. The semiconductor LED chip 12 is connected with two conductive frames 15, 16 by a wire 14. Because epoxy would degrade at high temperature, it is only used in low temperature environment. Besides, epoxy with high thermal resistance provides the semiconductor LED chip 12 high resistance heat dissipation paths and limits the application of LED package 10 in the low power consumption.